Enigmatically Lethal
by pearlescent-rain
Summary: Harry Potter and friends are back after the second war for their 8th year at Hogwarts. Just as they thought that everything was fine, a mysterious girl appears who seems to be unable to walk. Who is she? And what help does she requires from Harry Potter?


_It is said that a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning._

It was a bright sunny day at Hogwarts. The boy who lived, Harry Potter, couldn't believe his luck as he runs to the grounds with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, two of his best friends. The three of them, in their 8th year at Hogwarts, couldn't believe their eyes when they opened this morning. It wasn't that Hogwarts didn't have beautiful weathers sometimes, but most of the time when the weather is all nice and comfy, either something is happening, or most likely just some exams that kills their brain cells. Still, a nice weather is what you could wish for but not always have, and the three of them, along with the rest of the Hogwarts, were grateful for it.

Especially after the second war. Except this time, Voldemort was be gone, _permanently_.

Nothing could have dampened their mood. It wasn't the exams period, their teachers didn't give them as much homework as they normally would. Everything was nice, relaxing and comfortable. Hermione didn't even bother to read her book like usual, instead she was leaning against Ron, enjoying the gentle breeze, the warm sunlight and the sight of people enjoying themselves, playing around. Ron smiled gently at his girlfriend. It was surprising how the two of them gotten together, even Harry was quite amused. Sure, everyone could see them in love, but seriously? Getting together when there's a war going on? Now that's one unique and unforgettable way. Harry smiled at the sight of his two best friends, glad that they were finally together.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy standing by the lake, enjoying the rare treat as well. Technically, they weren't friends. But after going through quite an amount of things that somehow involves the two of them, it was hard to hate each other. After all, hate is a strong word. Maybe dislike. Harry didn't blame Malfoy. He was born as a Malfoy, and raised to hate him and all the other muggle-borns. Harry mused to himself at his own thoughts, but really, _it wasn't his fault_. They still weren't friends, but definitely on talking terms. Ron still dislikes him (it's hard not to, when you've basically been hating each other since birth), but Hermione is slowly accepting the pure-blood.

"Great day isn't it?" Harry called.

Draco smiled slightly at Harry and nodded. Hermione smiled and waved a little. Ron held a little scowl, but greeted Malfoy nevertheless. Draco nodded at the trio, then mouthed 'library' to a much amused and approving Hermione and was gone.

"Malfoy? In the library?" Ron asked, aghast.

"Come on, you have to admit he is quite intelligent," Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antic, "Just because you're not..." she trailed off.

Hermione and Harry shared a look which soon turn to light chuckles which turned into full blown laughter. Ron huffed indignantly, but laughter are contagious, and soon the three of them were laughing so hard that it hurts. It was like old times. Even when the setting changed, and some of the emotions changed, it was still like old times. Where just the three of them, without having to care too much about the world.

Dinner at night was never a quiet affair. But then again, it's Hogwarts. And remember, Hogwarts has one particular house that is the king of parties - Gryffindor. Harry couldn't help but notice that even though it was still rowdy and everyone was having fun, there was still something different. No Fred and George this time. No pranksters, and there will never be again. Because there was only one of the twin left. Harry felt a pang of guilt and sadness which he shook off immediately. He knew Fred wouldn't like it if Harry blamed himself for his death.

Still, that didn't stop George from sending them letters once in a while about funny incidents and some of the products he invented. Apparently Angelina was trying to keep him under control, but that's not as easy as it seems. Be it one or two in numbers, he's still born a Weasley prankster. The trio took a while laughing as they read about how Angelina whacked him over the head two hundredth and three times in counting just because he tricked someone into being his 'guinea pig' for a new product. ("Not my fault he believed me!" George had whined indignantly, "I did gave him a choice! ...Well maybe, I think.")

"He seems to be dealing fine," Hermione softly said.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, "Thanks to Angelina."

They all knew George had suffered the biggest blow with Fred's death. His partner-in-crime, his best buddy, his twin, his brother, gone and left him behind, all alone. George didn't show it, but they could tell. They were grateful that Angelina willingly went with him to continue his WWW (well, she_ is_ in love with him...) and cheered him up everytime. He isn't as alone as he thinks he is.

Up at the teachers' table, Professor McGonagall, or _Headmistress_ McGonagall, was deep in conversation with her fellow teachers. She sighed when she swept her eyes across the empty chair that once belonged to a certain potion master, also one of her students. She couldn't say he was her favorite, with that she sighed. Just how many of her students have to die? She had taught so many, which although they may not look like it, but they turned out to be unexpected. They died for a good cause, but still, they shouldn't have died. They all died too young.

Now she was missing two teachers. Even if she did found replacement, she knew they would always be empty in her heart.

_Severus and Remus..._

The sudden knock on the door surprised everyone. Someone from the Hufflepuff table screamed, she had not forgotten the fight and the war. All those scary images. Her friend beside her pulled her into a hug. Everyone tensed as they turned towards the door. Just who was knocking at this night? Not to mention it was pouring slightly. McGonagall frowned. She didn't remember inviting anyone over...an as far as she know, no one applied for the two teachers positions yet. Just who is it?

At then suddenly, as screams erupted from all tables within the hall, the door flew open. Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped as they look at each other in fear. Just what was it? Was this going to be another 'eventful' year? Harry already had enough with them, though...

Mcgonagall shot some sparks out of her wand to calm the panicked students down. Heads turned as they look at the figure standing outside the great hall. None of them could comprehend what was happening. The teachers were equally confused. Everyone stared, confused and slightly unnerved, at the cloaked figure standing outside the great hall. It should be a female, from it's figure. She was just standing, not moving, the only movement from her was her body's shiver as the cold air touched her skin. Her cloak was soaked throughout, clinging onto her slim petite figure.

"Who are you?" McGonagall finally found her voice back.

The hooded figure did not answer. No one could exactly see her face, except for those long, slightly wavy locks of blonde hair. She did raised her head slightly though. And then, she tried to take a step, but fell as she lost her balance. She wasn't used to walking yet.

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she immediately stood up. Was the poor girl hurt, thus seeking help? Mcgonagall nodded towards the school nurse. Receiving her permission, the worried nurse rushed towards the fallen figure.

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

This time, the figure did raised her head to look straight into Madam Pomfrey's eyes. The nurse gave a silent gasp while the students gasped loudly, unable to stop themselves. The hood fell, revealing a beautiful girl with almond-shaped eyes, sharp nose and small, red lips. Her face was quite pale, yet flawless nevertheless. Her hair was like Draco's, white blonde. Yet there was something different. There was some blue locks of hair, like highlights, Hermione noticed. Yet, what really took their breath away was her eyes.

Startling, clear and beautiful blue-green eyes with a swirl of misty silver within. She blinked, but did not reply.

Madam Pomfrey apparently did not need her reply either. For with a gasp, she realized one of the girl's knee was bleeding. Separating the cloak, the school gasped once again. The students stared, and then blinked, almost as if they were in a daze, as they watched the girl's legs came into view. Bare, pale skin without any other cloth apart from her cloak to cover it. Almost stupidly, they realized she wasn't exactly wearing any clothes.

"Oh Merlin," Ron raised both his brows and commented, quite stupidly.

Even Hermione was at a loss of what to say.

"Dear, no offense meant," Madam Pomfrey stuttered, "But where are your clothes?"

The girl blinked, apparently confused by the weird question.

"Clothes?" she spoke for the first time, looking so innocently confused. Such beautiful voice, almost like a dream, a song. "But what are clothes?"

And Madam Pomfrey found herself quite stunned to answer.


End file.
